Protector
by Emmalynn Cosette
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go out on an outing... or is it something more? Something may change from them when Blaine has something up his sleeve. R/R AU POST FURT


_**Protector **_

_Chapter 1 – Plans _

"I swear if Mrs. Williams gives us _one__more_ pop quiz on stuff that has nothing to do with what we are learning; I swear I will transfer classes!" Kurt told Blaine angrily after class.

Blaine gave a small chuckle before replying. "I know she's a pain, but she's a good teacher. I had her last year." He smiled his award winning smile and Kurt nearly melted. "Are we still on for tonight?"

All Kurt could do was nod and try to hide the faint blush that was creeping up his face. "Pick me up at…?" He began, expecting Blaine to finish the sentence for him.

"At five. First, Breadstix. I'm paying don't even try. Then, Rent starts at 6:30, so we head there after dinner. Show gets out at around 8:00, and since you don't need to be home until midnight, I have a bit of a surprise for you after…"

"Oh… you wanna tell me what it is?" Kurt asked, pouting a bit.

"Nope. You'll find out later." Kurt continued pouting, and Blaine was finding it very hard to resist. Kurt knew his weakness. But, if only he knew that Kurt in general was his weakness… "Stop that!" Blaine demanded, but Kurt just stuck his bottom lip out more. Blaine had to look away. If he looked at Kurt any longer, he didn't know what he would do, but it would probably be something along the lines of attacking the younger boy's mouth.

"Fine…" Kurt sighed. "But it better be good, because I'm excited now!" Kurt knew that even if he tried, Blaine wouldn't give in.

"Well… I hope you like it."

Kurt smiled and looked for something to keep the conversation alive. He finally decided on something. "You do realize I practically know all the words to Rent, right?"

"Yep." Blaine laughed. He knew the words too. "And we continue to go see it."

"Because Rent is like the best musical ever!"

"No. Wicked is!"

Kurt smiled. "Point taken. I know the words to Wicked too."

"So do I." The older boy said. "Defying Gravity is the best thing that ever happened to the world."

"Duh!" And Kurt then slowly began to quietly sing the opening lines. "_Something__has__changed__within__me.__Something__is__not__the__same_…" Blaine listened, mesmerized. He had heard Kurt sing before, but never like this. His voice was pure, carefree, and in Blaine's mind, angelic. "_I__think__I__'__ll__try__defying__gravity_…" Kurt stopped after the chorus. He blushed and looked away.

"That was amazing." Blaine said, his voice a soft whisper.

"Well… Um… Thanks."

Blaine sighed happily. "Yeah. Um." He had made things awkward again. This happened daily. Blaine gets a little to flirty for a mentor/friend and Kurt would simply look away. He mentally slapped himself. "I'll pick you up at five." Blaine finally said. And without waiting for an answer, he left.

He mentally slapped himself again. His own words ran through his mind. 'I ran Kurt…' And he had ran again. Whenever he got nervous or didn't know what to say or they got to close, he ran. He always ran…

XXXXX

For Kurt, five couldn't come any slower. He was looking forward to their… date? No, just outing. Sitting in French, Kurt daydreamed – about Blaine of course, but Kurt would never admit it. Sometimes, he found himself writing Blaine's name on his notebooks. Everytime he noticed he would erase it immediately. Fine, he'll admit, he was in love with Blaine Anderson and wanted more than anything for this outing to be a real date, but it could never be… right? French went by slowly and since Kurt knew French better than the teacher did, he decided to let himself not pay attention. His minded (of course) drifted to Blaine. He decided to text him.

XXXXX

Blaine was in Calculus and just couldn't get his mind to focus. His mind drifted to Kurt: to his beautiful ocean blue eyes and his porcelain skin. He wanted to stay thinking about him like this forever, but his mind was suddenly brought back to reality by the vibration of his phone. He quickly made sure the teacher wasn't watching before he took out his cell.

1 NEW MESSAGE – OPEN – IGNORE

OPEN

1 new message from Kurt Hummel.

_Hey__B.__Bored__in__French.__What__'__s__up?__X_

Blaine smiled and his smile only grew at the x at the end of the sentence. He thought hard about his response.

_Hey__Kurty!__Not__much,__just__pretending__to__listen__in__Calculus!__Of__course__you__'__re__bored__in__French,__you__already__know__it__all!__LOL.__X_

SEND

From Kurt Hummel: _LOL.__Call__me__Kurty__again__and__I__will__personally__make__sure__you__are__never__able__to__have__children!__JK.__X_

To Kurt Hummel: _OMG!__Sorry!__Anything__but__that!__LOL.__(K,__I__can__'__t__have__children__anyway__… __I__'__m__gay__… __LOL).__But,__fine,__I__'__ll__just__call__you__Kurtsy__then!__X_

From Kurt Hummel: _Whatever,__Blainey-boy!__WOO!__Kurtsy__and__Blainey-boy__ – __the__best__team__ever!__;)__X_

To Kurt Hummel: _LOL!__Bringing__Gay__Pride__to__everyone__worldwide!__X_

From Kurt Hummel: _Of__course!__X_

Before Blaine could reply, he received another text.

From Kurt Hummel: _Crap!__Caught__texting__you__… __TTYL!__XX_

Blaine frowned and put his phone away and continued to pretend to pay attention to math.

XXXXX

Two periods passed and it was time for English – the only subject the two had together.

"Hey, sorry I got you in trouble earlier." Blaine whispered quietly as he leaned in closely to Kurt.

A shiver went down Kurt's spine at Blaine's close proximity. He was used to boys keeping a large distance from him as if they were afraid they would _catch__the__gay_, but Blaine got so close so casually. "It's okay. She just told me that if I ever did it again I would get detention. So, I'll text you at the same time tomorrow?" He joked.

Blaine gave a silent laugh. "And I'll reply…"

The conversation drifted into small talk.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, please stop talking." Their teacher said when she caught them talking.

"We apologize." They said together and sat the rest of the class in silence, coping down English notes.

XXXXX

After school, Kurt and Blaine went to Warbler rehearsal and it went by very slowly. As it ended, they walked out together, just a couple inches too close to each other for people who are just friends. "So, I'll see you at five?"

Kurt smiled and looked into Blaine hazel eyes. He almost sighed happily but that would've been kind of creepy. "Yeah. I have to go. See you then." Kurt said, giving him a quick hug and running off down the hall. Blaine couldn't help but stare, his eyes following Kurt.

"And you call yourselves 'just friends'. Ha!" Blaine turned quickly and saw none other then the infamous Wesley Hughes.

"What do you want, Wes?" Blaine sighed impatiently.

"You two to get together already! I swear, if I hear you pining over him one more time _I__will_ hurt you!"

"Just friends, Wes." Blaine reminded him.

"'Oh, his eyes are so gorgeous! I can't tell what color they are. Sometimes they're blue, and sometimes they're green. Or gray! Sometimes, I even see some yellow…'" Wes mimicked. Blaine rolled his eyes and Wes continued. "'Oh, I won't even get started on his hair, it's just so perfect!'"

Blaine sighed. "He doesn't need a relationship right now; he needs a mentor and a _friend_…"

"The word _friend_ is in _boyfriend_ for a reason, Blaine!"

"Remind me why I'm friends with you. I can't seem to remember." Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"Uh… 'Cause I'm totally AWESOME!"

"Shut it, Wesley…"

"You are not permitted to use that name, minion. Now, bow before your great lord and savior!"

"Whatever, _Wes_." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You're taking him out tonight, right?" Blaine nodded. "Ask him then."

"I… no, I lo-like him to much. I _can__'__t_ mess this up!" Blaine didn't understand why Wes didn't get it. It was simple: ask him out, get rejected, and then the friendship is awkward. Blaine would rather just be best-friends than not friends at all. And, if he were to ask Kurt out they would stop being friends, right? Blaine was sure Kurt didn't like Blaine the way he like Kurt.

Wes sighed. "Listen Blainey-boy." Blaine rolled his eyes again. "Kurt likes you. He. Wants. In. Your. Pants!"

Before Blaine could respond he was cut off. "I want to get where?" Kurt, who had just come back down the hall asked, his face red with a blush.

Blaine's eyes widened and he turned crimson as well. "N-nowhere! He stuttered. "Wes was just kidding, right Wes?" Blaine looked desperately at his (maybe soon to be ex) friend.

"Nope." Wes replied simply. "Everyone knows that Kurt wants in." he stated with a smug grin. Both Kurt and Blaine turned an even redder shade of crimson.

"Um, sorry, I forgot my book. I-I'll just grab it and let you two keep talking about um whatever you guys were uh talking about." And with that he quickly grabbed his book and ran off as fast as he could.

"See you at 5:00!" Blaine called after him, his eyes following Kurt again.

"Yep!" Kurt called back, his voice an octave higher than usual from his embarrassment.

"What the HELL, Wes?" Blaine demanded once Kurt was out of earshot. "You can't just say that stuff!"

"Yes I can." He replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "And I will continue to do so until you two get together. What are you two doing tonight anyway?"

Blaine explained the night's plan – Breadstix, Rent and then a surprise, "Tell me what the surprise is!" Wes demanded.

"No, because if I do you'll tell Kurt!"

"I won't! I swear!" Wes pouted.

"Not gonna work on me, buddy."

"Fine." Wes sighed. "Well, I'm off." Wes began to walk before turning back to him. "But seriously, Blaine. Just ask him. Courage is your thing isn't it?"

Blaine didn't stare as he left.

_**Protector**_

_Chapter 2 – Outing or Date?_

Kurt scurried around his bedroom desperately trying to decide what to wear. _This__is__not__a__date.__This__is__not__a__date__…_ he told himself a thousand times. But, he wished it was. He finally decided on a pair of skinnies and a purple shirt with a white cover sweater. Not too formal, but definitely dressed up.

Kurt stole a glance at the clock. 4:30. _Alright__…_ Kurt thought. _30__minutes__…_ Kurt looked in the mirror and began to fix his hair, using hairspray until it was perfectly in place. He looked at the clock again. 4:50. Crap!

Kurt looked in the mirror again and a voice came from behind him. "You look fine… stop worrying." Kurt jumped at the voice and turned around to see his father, Burt Hummel, standing at his doorway watching him curiously.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt said quietly.

"So, this Blaine guy, is he your boyfriend?" His father asked timidly.

"What? No. Just friends. He isn't my boyfriend." He said with a sigh before adding almost inaudibly, "Yet…"

"Then why are you dressing up for him and worrying? Just go."

"I am going… in like 10 minutes." Kurt walked past his dad and let out a deep breath. This was Blaine they were talking about - Kurt had to look perfect, even though he was sure Blaine didn't feel the way Kurt felt about him. He sighed and sat on the living room armchair for 10 nerve-racking minutes waiting for Blaine.

The doorbell rang a precisely 5:00. Kurt jumped up and ran to the door. He stopped and waited before he opened it – he didn't want to seem desperate. "Hey…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Hi." Blaine sounded equally breathless. He looked Kurt up and down and a small smile tugged at his lips. "You look amazing…" he said in a dream-like voice.

Kurt blushed and he was painfully aware of the way Burt was watching them. He thought hard before finally speaking. "I know." he said confidently. "You're pretty good-looking yourself." Blaine looked down at his feet and smiled before extending his arm to Kurt, who took it slowly. "I'm off, dad!" Kurt called behind him.

"Be home by midnight!" Burt told him.

"I know!" Kurt smiled at Blaine quickly. The older boy let go of Kurt's arm to open the car door for him. The counter-tenor thanked him and sat in Blaine's car. _Such__a__gentleman__…_ Kurt thought and sighed happily. Blaine got in the driver's seat and they took off, blasting music and singing along loudly.

XXXXX

"Here we are." Blaine said quietly as he put the car into park. Kurt was about to get out when Blaine grabbed his arm. "Wait…" He demanded softly as he got out of the car. Kurt sat there confused for a moment until he realized what was happening. Blaine opened the door for Kurt and extended his hand to him, who took it happily without a second thought. Blaine shut the door behind the younger boy and led him into Breadstix, their fingers still intertwined. Blaine opened the door to the restaurant for Kurt.

"You don't have to do that, you know. I'm fully capable of opening a door." Kurt said once they had been seated. Blaine, who was sitting across from him, just leaned over and placed his hand softly over Kurt's and smiled.

"Well, I feel like I should."

Kurt blushed. "I don't mind…" he muttered as he softy moved his hand away.

The dinner was uneventful – just the usual chitchat about school and glee. When 6 o'clock came around, they had been done for a long time, and they were just chatting. Kurt couldn't help but blush when he noticed that Blaine and he had been playing footsy under the table for the last 20 minutes.

"We should get going now, Kurt." Blaine said, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in due to the fact that they had been staring into each others eyes for a good 2 minutes.

"Yeah." Kurt began to grab the bill but Blaine got to it first.

"Ah ah ah. I do believe I said I was paying." Blaine pulled out his debit card and waved down the waitress.

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "But you have to let me pay you back for the musical."

"Nope. My treat."

"But, it's always your treat! Since I've known you I've seen every good play in Ohio THREE times and you paid every single time. Not to mention you get amazing seats each time that must cost a fortune. Honestly, Blaine, let me pay."

"Kurt, money isn't a problem for me, especially when I'm spending it on you." Blaine said as they left the table. Kurt was already blushing when he felt Blaine put his hand on the small of Kurt's back and lead him out of the door (which he of course held for Kurt).

As Kurt and Blaine sat in the car belting out Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', Kurt found himself staring at the curly haired boy beside him. Blaine stole a quick glance at Kurt and smiled. The younger boy had looked away quickly and pretended not to have been staring.

"You! Make! Me! Feel! Like I'm livin' a! Teen! Age! Dream!" They sang to together. _If__only__he__knew__that__these__words__are__all__to__true__…_ Kurt thought. He looked down at his knee, his eyes widened and he blushed. Blaine was squeezing and caressing his knee! _Oh__my__god__…__!_ Kurt's mind was racing. Was he supposed to just let him do it? It felt nice and he sure as hell didn't want it to stop, but was he supposed to acknowledge that he knew it was happening? Blaine looked at Kurt with a questioning expression. He followed Kurt's gaze to where he was looking – Kurt's knee. Blaine immediately realized what Kurt was staring at and quickly took his hand away. He looked back up to Kurt's face and saw… disappointment?

"Sorry." Blaine muttered quickly. He put his eyes back on the road and the silence that followed was heavy and awkward.

After a few minutes Kurt finally spoke. "It was fine, you know." Blaine looked at him quickly and mentally slapped himself for feeling the way he did. Before he could stop himself, he took one of his hands off the steering wheel and placed it lightly back on Kurt's knee. He used his thumb to softly massage Kurt's leg slowly. He kept his eyes on the road and he refused to look at the boy beside him, who he knew was blushing like a mad man.

When they finally got to the theater, Blaine's hand was still on Kurt's knee, but it had become less awkward. Blaine, yet again, opened the door for Kurt and together, arm in arm, they walked into the building. They received a few weird looks from people but both boys ignored them.

"Welcome." The man at the door said as he let them in. They thanked him and Blaine led them both to their seats, which were of course in the center of the first few rows.

"How much did these seats cost? I don't care if you have money, let me pay. This would've cost way too much!" Kurt told him.

"One dollar – that's all I'll ever take from you." Blaine smiled. "I _want_to pay for you…"

Kurt blushed for like the millionth time that day. "That's sweet of you, Blaine, but I'm not poor. I can afford this every once and a while."

"As I said, I won't take more than a dollar from you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. He dug into this pocket, pulled out a one-dollar bill, and handed it to the older boy.

Blaine laughed, shook his head, and refused to take it. "Let me pay for you…" Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear and the younger boy immediately shivered. Kurt gave up, rolled his eyes and put the dollar back into his pocket.

The show began and Kurt practically recited the words as the actors said them. Blaine noticed and giggled a bit. His mind shot back to what Wes had said to him earlier. 'Courage is your thing, isn't it?' _Be__Bold__…_ Blaine told himself. He slowly took Kurt's hand and leaned against him. Kurt was shocked at first but then he squeezed Blaine's hand a bit and leaned into him a little more. They sat like that for a long time.

XXXXX

When Roger and Mimi's duet of 'I Should Tell You' began, Kurt found himself softly singing along and staring –yet again– at Blaine. _I__really__should__tell__him__…_ Kurt thought.

Blaine's eyes drifted to Kurt, who he was staring quite intently at him. "I should tell you…" The older boy whispered softly with the song but directed it at Kurt.

"I should tell you…" The younger boy looked the lead Warbler straight in the eyes as he sang the line. On the outside, Kurt looked calm, but on the inside, his emotions were having a war. One side told him to listen to the song and just tell Blaine about his feelings for him, while the other side was telling him to be rational. 'There is no way he has feelings for you.' The voice told him. 'He probably likes someone else.' But before Kurt could decide what to do, the song had some to a close.

Kurt couldn't work up the confidence - or the courage for that matter - to tell Blaine. So, he decided to simply lean his head back on the older boy's shoulder and softly take his hand back in his. They sat that way until the show was over.

XXXXX

"I think it was good, but honestly, Roger could have been better." Kurt told the lead Warbler as they walked out of the theater, still hand in hand.

"You have a point there, but Angel was superb." Blaine agreed as he swung their arms forward and backward, caressing Kurt's hand with his thumb. It felt so right, just softly holding on to each other, not a care in the world. Blaine smiled to himself.

Kurt looked at Blaine as they walked back to the car, talking idly about the performance before he remembered something. "So, Blaine, about that surprise…"

"Ah! You remembered. Just this way, we have to drive there." Blaine said and gave Kurt's hand a slight squeeze before letting it go and opening the car door (_yet__again_) for Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt said and muttered a ''Thank you.'' as he sat in the car once again.

When Blaine got in the car he didn't even hesitate to place his hand on Kurt's knee after driving out of the parking lot. _He__doesn__'__t__seem__to__mind__…_ Blaine thought. _He__actually__seems__to__like__it__…_ They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up.

"Are we almost there? I don't want to miss curfew."

"Yeah, just like 2 more minutes. It's only 10:45, Kurt. We have tons of time."

"Okay… I can't wait." He said as he placed his hand softly on Blaine's (which was already on his own knee).

He glanced briefly at Blaine and then quickly away, looking out the side window. He bit back a slight smile.

**Author's note – Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I have been really busy and stuff. **

**Flirty Blaine is flirty… ;) **

**Sorry the characters are so OOC! **

**For this story, I'm going to have two different endings. I will repost the story with the other ending, but continue this one with it's originally planned ending. This one will have 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**I don't really like this one, but it is the best I got. Reviews are welcome. **

_**Protector**_

_Chapter 3 – Surprise_

There was silence in the car. Blaine continuously stole quick glances at the small boy beside him. He smiled and nodded – he could see Kurt looking back at him through the refection in the window.

"You take astronomy, right?" Blaine asked finally.

"Yeah…?" Kurt responded.

"And you like it?"

"Love it. Why?" Kurt asked, his perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Just… Just wondering."

"I love the stars." Kurt shrugged. He didn't see Blaine smile briefly at this statement. "It reminds me that I'm _not_ the most important thing out there."

_You are to me…_ Blaine thought. "I feel the same way. I look up and it shows you just how small you are." Blaine looked out the window and smiled. "Ah. Here we are." He turned the wheel and drove them into a small parking lot.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked as the older boy opened the door for him and took his hand.

"The park." Blaine told him, swinging their arms forward and backwards.

"The surprise… is taking me to a park?"

Blaine looked at him and laughed. "What? Oh, no. But the surprise is _in_ the park. C'mon, I'll show you." And with that, he pulled them into a run.

Kurt couldn't help but smile when the memory of the day they had first met flashed through his mind – running through the halls hand in hand as if they had known each other for years. That memory alone could brighten Kurt's darkest day.

XXXXX

The park truly was beautiful. The trees towered high above them and the grass mowed short. Moonlight shone through the canopy of the trees and softly lit the path that the two teens ran down.

"Just this way." Blaine whispered to him as they ran, his voice breathless.

Kurt could only nod, a smile gracing his features making him even more gorgeous in Blaine's eyes. Kurt looked ahead and saw the beginning of a grassy hill.

"Up here…" Blaine told him and tugged his arm, slowly bringing him up the hill.

"What's up there?" Kurt wondered aloud as they were almost at the top.

"You'll like it. Don't worry." The older boy squeezed Kurt fingers a little bit more.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, Kurt couldn't help but gasp. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered, the smile evident in his voice. He looked around the top of the hill. It was simple yet beautiful. Blaine had set up a blanket with a telescope on it. Small lanterns held down the edges of the blanket, softly illuminating the hilltop. It was _perfect_.

"Do… Do you like it?" Blaine asked, uncertain because of Kurt's unreadable expression.

"Do I like it? Oh, Blaine! I LOVE it!" Kurt smiled brightly and jump-hugged him.

"Whoa!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt fell into his arms. Blaine was shocked at the younger boy's sudden action. Sure, they'd hugged before but those were just quick 'goodbyes' or 'hellos', not anything like this. This was… different… but Blaine welcomed it. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's thin frame, he held on tightly. Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck as Kurt somehow managed to pull the older boy even closer.

"So this is why you asked me about astronomy? To make sure I like stars?" Kurt asked as both boys reluctantly pulled away, but stayed close. Kurt's hands rested softly on Blaine's arms, while Blaine's hands had a firm grip on the younger boy's waist.

"Yes. Now come on. It's stargazing time!" And yet again, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. He pulled him to the blanket. "After you." Blaine said he motioned with a quick flick of his wrist for the countertenor to sit down.

"Thank you." He said as he sat. He tugged Blaine's arm to get him to sit as well, doing so with a bit more force than he meant causing Blaine to tumble over and fall on top of him, knocking them both into a laying position. "Um…"

"Uh. Yeah. Um… Sorry." Blaine tripped over his words as he became aware of how close their faces had become. Kurt's face was mere millimeters away, and Blaine couldn't stop his eyes falling to look at the lips in front of him. It took everything Blaine had to not kiss him senseless right then and there. "I'll get off you now…" He said awkwardly.

"Um… yeah." Kurt agreed, though he secretly didn't mind it. Blaine slowly and awkwardly moved off of the boy below him. He situated himself beside Kurt on the blanket and helped Kurt back into a sitting position.

"Sorry about that." The older boy said.

"No, my fault." Kurt said. "I pulled you down. I should be the one saying sorry."

"It's okay." And then they were silent. _Now you've done it, Blaine…_ He thought. _You went and screwed this up… And it was starting to go so well…_

"So… Stargazing. You gonna look with me?" Kurt said after what was probably the most awkward two minutes of both their lives.

"Yeah. 'Course." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt a little bit closer to him and grabbed the telescope. He maneuvered the telescope until it was perfectly in the middle of the two boys. "You first. I did this for you, not me." He smiled.

Kurt felt his face beginning to heat and turn red again. _The things you do to me…_ He thought. "Thank you." He went onto his knees and looked into the telescope.

It was a clear night, without a cloud in the sky – the perfect night for stargazing. As Kurt looked through the lens, he smiled. The stars shined down and lit up the night sky beautifully.

"See anything good?" Blaine asked from behind him.

"Just a small constellation. Wanna see?"

"If you're willing to give up the telescope for more than 30 seconds." Blaine joked.

Kurt giggled._ Anything for you…_ "Of course." He moved out of the way, skidding to the side on his knees to give Blaine enough room to get to the telescope, but still keep their bodies close.

Blaine closed one eye, looked through the telescope and moved it down and to the side a little. He smiled contentedly_. I hope this works… _He thought._ If it doesn't I'll probably ruin our friendship, but I have to try…_

Blaine slowly moved away. "Hey Kurt, look at this. It's my favorite."

"Okay." Kurt said. "Wait… You have a favorite star?"

"Yes." Blaine said, as if it answered the question. "Just look."

Kurt raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in question, but simply nodded and put his eye to the telescope.

"You see it?" Blaine asked. "I zoomed in on it for you."

Through the telescope, Kurt saw the most amazing star he had ever seen. It shown through the lens with a blue-green-gray-yellow aura. "Yes. It's beautiful."

Blaine took a deep breath. _Courage…_ "That's why it reminds me of you."

Kurt's head turned to the side so fast that Blaine thought he was going to get whiplash. "Wha…?" Kurt turned crimson. "Oh… um. Thanks, I guess…"

_He blushed... That's a good sign, right…?_ Blaine thought. "You know why it's beautiful?" He asked softly, moving himself a bit closer to the younger boy.

"No…" Kurt whispered. This was seriously too much. _There is no way this is the way people who are 'just friends' act with each other…_ He thought.

"It's the same color as your eyes."

Kurt looked down at the ground. "Th-thank you… This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me…." he said in a small, almost childish voice.

Blaine smiled as the countertenor put his eye back to the telescope trying to hide his blush. The lead Warbler took a deep breath_. __**Do it now…**_ A voice in his head told him. _**Do something…**_ _No…!_ He shot back. _I've already done too much. He's embarrassed…_ _**Everyone gets embarrassed when someone flirts with them. DO SOMETHING…!**_ _Fine. Damn it…! _

He looked at the petite boy in front of him and sighed. Then he nodded, coming to a decision of what to do. He pulled himself into a kneeling position, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He heard the younger boy's breath hitch and Kurt tensed, but then relaxed into Blaine's embrace. "See anything good?" He asked softly into Kurt's ear, making the boy in question shiver.

"Just… Just some more constellations." Kurt said as his hands moved on their own accord to cover Blaine's hands, which were firmly around his waist.

Blaine smiled. "Can I see?" He asked.

"Of course." Kurt said, beginning to sadly move out of Blaine embrace and out of the way from Blaine but he was stopped.

Blaine held onto his waist a little tighter and simply leaned forward to the telescope. Blaine looked in and smiled. "It's nice." He said as he pulled them back and brought Kurt practically onto his lap.

Kurt smiled and pushed his back against Blaine a little more. _I could get used to this…_ He thought. "It is." Blaine smiled because he knew he was talking about how close they were, not the stars.

"Is this alright?" Blaine asked, ever the gentlemen.

"Yes." Kurt replied simply. "S'nice."

"Hmm… Good." Blaine couldn't help but smile wider. "I think it's nice too."

Kurt giggled – _he freaking giggled_ – and Blaine thought he was going to die from the adorableness.

They sat like that in silence for a long while, the telescope forgotten, just sitting there holding each other. Kurt decided that if there was a heaven, than this was it. Kurt pulled out his phone and checked the time. 11:35. Whoa. They'd been here for an hour? But they'd only looked at the stars for 20 minutes… Wait. They'd been holding each other for over a half hour?

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw the time. He frowned and sighed. "I guess we should get going now…" Blaine said sadly. He had no desire whatsoever to let go of Kurt, but he knew Kurt had to be home in 25 minutes.

"No!" Kurt said a bit too quickly. "Just… Can we stay like this for a little while longer?" he pleaded. _What's gotten into me…?_

Blaine was a bit shocked at how desperate Kurt sounded. But he smiled. "Of course." _Anything for you…_ "The drive is only like 10 minutes anyway so we have a bit of time."

XXXXX

After a good ten minutes, Blaine reluctantly loosened his grip around Kurt's waist. "We really do have to go now, Kurt. I don't want you to be in trouble for getting home late."

Kurt sighed and pulled himself off of Blaine's lap, immediately missing their closeness. "You're right. My dad'll kill me if I'm home after midnight."

"We can't have that, now can we?" Blaine joked. Both boys chuckled and stood. Blaine took Kurt's hand again and led him down the hill. They walked in silence.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said after a moment. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Blaine smiled. _Anything for you_… He thought. He was fighting back the urge to actually say the words he had been thinking repeatedly, a memory flashed through his mind for the second time that night – the words Wes had said to him. 'Courage is your things, isn't it?' Blaine took a deep breath. _Courage is definitely my thing…! _"Anything for you, Kurt…" He whispered.

Kurt blushed but smiled. "Again, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"C'mon, or you'll miss curfew." Blaine said, not knowing how to respond. He tugged Kurt's arm and pulled them into a run. Once again, the two teens found themselves running hand in hand down a moonlit path in the middle of the night. _This is so cliché…_ Blaine thought.

They made it back to the parking lot and slowed to a casual walk, hands swaying, and fingers interlocked.

The parking lot was empty besides them as the two boys gingerly walked towards the car.

Kurt looked up at the stars and smiled_. I wish we could've stayed like that forever… Holding each other… But all good things come to an end, I guess…_

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry it has been so long since so long since I posted. I've been busy. Sorry this chapter is so short! Thanks. Love all of you guys! 3 **** R/R **

_**Protector**_

_Chapter 4 – Anything for You_

"I had an amazing night, Blaine. Honestly, I can't believe you did all of this for me."

Blaine just looked at Kurt, his amber eyes pouring into the younger boy. They always did this – always looking, never speaking. Blaine's hand found Kurt's and brought it up to his chest as a sign of caring… and maybe something more. The older boy stared on, never breaking his gaze. Kurt looked back at him, glazs eyes meeting Blaine's golden hazel ones. Blaine finally spoke. "Anything for you."

"Anything for me?" Kurt smiled and stepped in closer. _There is no way he doesn't like me… I'm gonna take the damn chance… Courage...? Yep… I got that…_

Blaine smiled. "Yes." He whispered, as he also stepped in closer, leaving them within inches of each other.

"Absolutely anything?" Kurt asked, smirking a bit.

_Tease…!_ "Yes."

"Hmm… I like the sound of that."

Blaine slowly wrapped his arm around Kurt's small waist, pulling him even closer than what seemed physically possible. Kurt sighed contentedly, his warm breath softly hitting Blaine's face, making the older boy smile. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and just held him there.

Blaine titled his head and leaned in but he didn't connect their lips. He needed Kurt to make the first move. Blaine refused to be another Karofsky… "Would you do anything for me?" Blaine asked quietly, his breath ghosting Kurt's face softly.

"Always." Kurt smiled and leaned in just a bit more, their faces mere millimeters apart.

Blaine laughed airily, silently, not wanting to disturb their position.

Neither boy wanted to move.

"Sounds good to me…"

_**Protector **_

_Chapter 5 – Truth Comes Out_

"Me too." Kurt smiled. "Would you do something for me?" he asked, his hands that were still tightly wrapped around Blaine's neck, tugging him closer.

"Anything." Blaine whispered. His eyes - oh, his eyes… Kurt could never fully grasp how gorgeous they were. Right then, they looked like the golden embers of a fireplace. They were warm and comforting, yet filled with something Kurt couldn't quite place. Love? Maybe… Hopefully… - locked onto Kurt's. His head tilted closer slightly, leaving their lips practically brushing.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and boldly whispered two small words. "_Kiss me._"

Blaine didn't hesitate, he was so sure now. He leaned in and softly connected their lips. It was a simple touch, not deep or overly passionate, but firm and sure, just the way a first kiss should be.

Kurt exhaled through his nose and Blaine did the same. The younger boy's heart seemed to do back flips. _This is finally happening…!_ He could feel the older boy smile into the kiss and his hand tighten around Kurt's waist, holding him as if he would never let him go.

Blaine thought his heart was going to burst. He had waited so long, and he was finally kissing Kurt Hummel. …He was kissing KURT FREAKING HUMMEL! He felt Kurt deepen the kiss and open his mouth slightly. Blaine lost all sensible thought and his world focused in on the boy that was in front of him and the lips that were on his. He responded by opening his mouth just as Kurt had and pressing it harder on to Kurt.

They finally broke a part when the need for oxygen became too important, but stayed close. The older boy leaned his forehead onto Kurt's and smiled.  
>The countertenor smiled too, and for the first time, Blaine saw his smile with his teeth.<p>

Both boys simultaneously sighed.

"I love you…" Blaine whispered into his ear softly.

"I love you too." The response was immediate, no hesitation, no doubt, just love. Blaine felt tears of joy prick at the back of his eyes. He had finally found his prince, his saviour, but most of all, he got Kurt. And to Blaine, that was all that really mattered. 

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's again, and pulled away, only to do it again and again. The younger boy gave him one more peck but Blaine held him there, kissing him deeper this time, but still sweetly. This was a weird feeling for Blaine. It was… It was as, now that he had Kurt with him, he felt as if he needed him there.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue softly run along his closed lips, asking for access, so Kurt, abiding, softly opened his mouth enough for Blaine's tongue to enter. He felt the older boy's tongue explore his mouth and Kurt, breathless, did his best to respond. They stayed like this for a while. And when they finally pulled apart, both out of breath, they just looked at each other. Kurt ocean blue eyes met Blaine's amber ones again.

"This has been the best night if my life… Oh Blaine, I can't believe you feel this way about me."

"Why would I not? I mean, you're caring, sweet, handsome, and oh so brave. How could anyone not love you?

Kurt blushed. "I just… Well, I'm _me_…"

"Oh, Kurt. I've loved you since the moment you tapped me on the shoulder on that staircase when you came to spy on us, in the horrible attempt at the Dalton uniform. And, I thought _you_ didn't love _me_, so I tried to hide the feeling, but I just couldn't. Kurt… I just love you… more than you'll ever know.

The younger boy smiled and threw his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a hug, and holding him tightly, his hand buried itself in the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

Blaine decided to take advantage of how close they were, so he maneuvered his head to whisper softly in Kurt's eat. "Be mine?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Always. I promise!"

The boys embraced in a hug that conveyed that the longing and uncertainty they had felt before was over. They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like hours, but was mostly likely minutes.

"I don't wanna let go…" Blaine whispered into the silence.

"Then don't." He didn't, he simply held on and closed his eyes. He finally felt loved. After all those years of being told he would never be loved. After all those years of being called slurs for something he didn't choose, and after all those years of running, this moment, this one single moment made up for it. Blaine felt a tear fall from his eye.

Kurt pulled back a bit. "Blaine…? Why are you crying? Baby, don't cry."

"I'm just really happy. I thought you'd never love me back."

"I'll always love you. Always have, always will. Blaine, I really mea-"

_I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand…_

Kurt looked down and pulled out his phone.

**Incoming Call**

**Dad**

**Answer-Ignore**

Kurt looked at his watch quickly before answering. 12.25am. Shit!

**Answer.**

"H-Hello."

"Kurt! Where are you kiddo? It's almost half past twelve!" His father's reprimanding voice came from his phone.

"I… Yeah, sure… I'm on my way. Just… just getting in the car now. See you in like fifteen minutes." And Kurt hung up before his father could respond. He looked at Blaine. "We actually have to go now…" 

"Yeah." Blaine said apologetically and opened the door for Kurt.

They sat in silence as Blaine drove as fast as possible to Kurt's house to minimize the amount of trouble he got into.

When they reached Kurt's house it was almost 12:45am. Kurt was over a half hour past his curfew, but he decided it was well worth it.

Blaine stepped out of the car and opened Kurt's door. "Look, Kurt, I'm really sorry I made you late."

"You know, I think the positives far outweigh the negatives." Kurt whispered in response.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend - _boyfriend… _he loved the sound of that. "I'd hope so." He whispered as he walked Kurt to his front door.

"Thank you again, Blaine, for the best night of my life."

"No, thank you, Kurt."

The two boys stood slightly awkwardly at the door, not knowing what to do. Kurt didn't know if he should say bye and walk in the door or wait for Blaine to say bye first.

"Well, um…" Blaine muttered. "I guess we should say goodbye now."

"Yeah."

But neither boy moved. They just stared. Kurt's hand found Blaine's in the darkness, and held it.

Blaine's mind was racing, trying to figure what happening next. In movies, you have a date, you walk them to the door, and then kiss them goodnight. _Well, I did the first two, why not the last one…_ Blaine leaned forward cautiously, but courageously and pressed his lips countertenor's. _Best… Taste… Ever…_ Blaine thought, _definitely…_ They pulled apart.

"Goodnight." Blaine whispered.

"Night, Blaine. I… I love you."

Blaine smiled and his heart fluttered. "I love you too."

Kurt blushed and looked to his shoes. "I-I gotta go."

"See you…when?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Kurt asked in response.

"Hopefully with you." Blaine said with a smirk.

"I'd like that. See you at, what? Two o'clock?

"Yes. Well, bye love."

"Bye." Kurt gave him one last kiss, opened the door and walked into his house, only to find his father standing there waiting for him with an angry expression.

"Where the hell were you kid? It's almost one in the morning!"

"Sorry, dad." Kurt tried to sound serious, but after today's event, he couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"Everything okay, son?" Burt asked. Though he was still angry, he still felt happy because he could see the smile on Kurt's face and could tell something good had happened.

"More than okay. Amazing, dad, amazing."

"Come." Burt commanded softly, gesturing for him to come sit with him on the couch. "Tell me about what's making you so happy." Burt was asking, even though he already had a feeling about what it was. He had only seen this smile on Kurt a few times before and that was when they were talking about the boy he had just been out with.

"Nothing. Can't a boy be happy for no reason?"

"Yes, but you're not." Burt decided to try something. "So, how's Blaine?

Kurt's face brightened immediately at the sound of that name. "Oh, he's great." Burt was actually a little shocked – Kurt had just smiled with his teeth… He was beginning to work this out.

"He gay?"

"Yes." Kurt answered. Quickly. Really quickly.

Burt smiled. "So… How was your date?"

Kurt went as red as a cherry. "I… it wasn't… Well sort of. I, it was um…" He stammered.

Burt laughed at his son. "It didn't start out as a date, did it?"

"No, but I guess it turned into one."

"You look happy." Burt remarked after a beat of silence.

"I am." Kurt stated simply.

"What happened? I mean, I don't want to know the details, but… I still want to know."

"He took me stargazing."

Burt nodded slightly. "That's sweet. I know how much you love that."

"Yeah… Then we just sat with each other for like an hour. Then it was time to go, so we went o his car, and I don't really remember how, but…" Kurt trailed off and blushed.

"But what?" Burt asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We kissed…" Kurt whispered softly, his expression blank. The suddenly he squealed happily. "Dad, I'm so happy!"

Burt didn't know how to react for a moment. "Well… Congrats, Kiddo. I'm glad you're happy." Kurt just smiled at him, showing his teeth, which was still a very different sight for Burt. "Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Kurt jumped up from the couch, crossed the living room and hugged his father. "Thanks dad."

"I love you son, but Kurt, if you aren't going to be home on time, at least call me. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry dad. I was… Well, I was kind of distracted."

"It's alright. Now, off to bed."

"Okay." Kurt sang as he began to leave and headed towards his bedroom. "Hey dad…?" He stopped at the door.

"Yeah, son?"

"I love you too."

Burt just smiled as he watched his son head upstairs to his room. Kurt was a grown man now. It was as if Burt had blinked and Kurt had grown. He had a boyfriend… A boyfriend. Burt wasn't going to put too much thought into it, he was just going to be happy for him because he loved him.

Burt smiled. Everything was alright. He didn't need to protect Kurt anymore. Not from this. Blaine was his protector and that was the way things were going to be from then on. _Everything was going to be alright…_

_**The End!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! **_

_**I love every single one of you!**_


End file.
